


Torn apart

by Eeolk



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeolk/pseuds/Eeolk
Summary: The story is about a 2 people who used to be best friends, but before they knew it one was torn away from the other. It has been a few years since then, and now one of them is in search for the other. Will they find the other?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
"I promise that we will see each other again" a small brown haired girl yelled as her mother was dragging her away. "Let's meet at the tree house!" A black haired boy yelled back at her. Both of their hearts seemed to lose a piece of themselves, like the best thing that ever happened was ripped from their hands and only the words was what they had left of the memories. The boy and the girl both reached out but they couldn't reach each other, for it was to late. The girl was already being shoved into the car and the boy couldn't do anything about it. The girls mother quickly closed the car door and paused when she turned and caught a glimpse of the boy. The mother nor the boy said anything but the tension in the air could tell that the boy wanted to cry. She got in the car and started it. Both of the kids started to cry as the car pull away. They never knew when they would see each other again for all they knew they would never see each other again.


	2. Val

It was a rainy day at oak Hill. Almost everyone was running for cover inside tiny shops, and bars, restaurants, and homes. All except for me, a brown hair girl with eyes as light as the moon. I loved the rainy days, for no sales man or woman would be wanting to ask "Would you like to buy my product for only $1.00?" As I closed my door, I looked at my driveway. Most of my driveway had been washed away by rain. I sighed. "I guess I'll pick up some rocks on the way home." I said. I put my hoodie on and put my hand in my pocket of a very old, worn out, sweater and started walking. Oak Hill always looked like it was from a fairy tail, with a few of its trees that bend over some of the walking trails, and houses with an old timey feel, and  a few magicians here and there, and animals that run wild, and children listen to the old folks tell stories about dragons, elves, super heroes, and much more. It took about an hour to get down to the main town but it was worth it, I got see a few critters, running around. By the time I got down there, the rain had stopped and merchants where setting things back up. "Hey Val, you coming in to work today?" Yelled Mr croft. About every pet store and myth shops knew my name. "Sure am, I just have to get a few things." I yelled back as walked past and stepped into a smaller unknown business. "Good afternoon Val, how are ya?" Said Mrs Smith. "I'm good thank you, how are you?" "Well, if we don't pick up and move shop, we might have to shut down..." She said disappointed. I stopped at the counter and  handed her about half of my cash. "Well if you do move, at least let me work here for a day." I smiled . She almost broke down in tears " oh darling, you don't have to do that" she said as she tried handing me back my money "trust me it's no problem, I just want one last good bye in one of my favorite places." I put my hands back in my pocket, refusing the money. "Plus, how can I not say goodbye to the people who raised me" I said with a thought in my head, how can I not say goodbye to my true family? The silence was broken by Mr Smith. "Don't try to arguing with her, she's as stubborn as a mule" he came over and messed up my hair. "What did you bring this time, squirt?" "She brought us some cash" "well I'll be darned.Take a gift on the house" he opened his arm wide showing me the shop that I have visited more times than I can count.  
"Don't mind if I do! Say, what should I do for Coco's birthday?" I said as my head was rushing with ideas of what to do.   
"Well, coco is a high strong boy" my granddad  started to say "but he's gotten old.."  my grandma rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh  
"Best you go get his old blanket that I fixed after it got ripped." She said. I perked up as soon as she finished her sentence.  
" That's perfect!! He has been a little down because of it." My grandad let out a big laugh as I ran over to the back of the store.  
"Charles! Don't laugh at her." My grandma gave him a small slap on his arm.  
" hey!" My grandad yelled in his "surprised, why did you do that" voice. I Snickered as I pick up the soft purple blanket.  
"this looks exactly like how it used to!" I say as I walk out of the store. I bid my goodbye with my grandparents yelling,"Make sure to have a good day!!" I was filled with excitement as I opened the door to my work. I put the gift behind me. I can't wait to see Coco's face as I give him his gift I thought walking in.   
"There you are!" Mr Croft said cleaning his glasses. "What took you so long?"  
" Well I had to get Coco's gift"  
" ha" he laughed lightly " well I'm heading out to my graduation." He put his classes back on " wish me luck" "you'll be fine Mr. Croft, plus how hard could it be" I joked  
" your right, I just need to be confident" he said wiping some sweat off. He checked his watch and waved goodbye as he walked out the door. I wave backed and walked over to the dutch door. On the other side of the door was a big  open area that held a few puppies, and grown dogs of all sorts.  
"Coco" I call in a sweet voice that I can't help but do anytime that I'm close to any animal. He lifts up his head and puts it back down on the floor. I could tell that he missed the one thing that connects him to his past family that couldn't afford to keep him. My heart melted in sadness as I opened and closed the door behind me. After all it was his birthday and he had nothing nor no one to spend it with.  
"Coco, I got you a gift!" I say in my best excited voice as I try not to cry. He slowly gets up and gives me a small smile. I slowly crouch down and show him gift, hoping that it will make him happy. His eyes go wide and his tail starts to wag as he runs to me. We both smiled as I wrapped the blanket over him. Coco couldn't stop rubbing up against me.  
"Happy birthday coco!" I say petting him. His true colors started to show again as he ran around showing every dog his blanket. I giggled as I got up. I'm glad that he is happy.  
" Where is coco?!" Said a high pitched voice. I turn around to a small girl with her family looking over the small wooden gate  
"coco" I say "your family is here for you." Coco looked over and ran with so much excitement that his blanket fell off. The girl smiled and laughed as coco jumped up and put his paws on the fence.  
"How much will it be for us to take him back?" Says the little girls father.  
"Let me look" I say as I pick up blanket and walked to the cash register. I pull out Coco's file from the cabinet drawer.  
" He will be $650, sir" I say.  
"Here" he says as he hands me the money. I get Coco's leash and go to put it on him.  
"I hope you enjoyed it here coco." I put the leash on him but before I gave him up to his old loving family, I gave him my best hug and kiss. As I hand him over to the little girl, her mother looks at me and says  
" thank you so much for taking care of him for us"  
" it's no problem, really, I'm just glad that he's with his family again.." I say getting his things  
" you can come visit him anytime you wish, if you want" she says looking at me  
" I would love to" I say handing them everything that coco owns. I wave them goodbye and started working. It was the normal day at work. I took the dogs outside to play, gave them all a walk around the town, feed them, bathed them, picked up after them, played with them and took care of the store. It was about 5:30 when Mr. Croft got back.  
" Hey, how was it?"   
" It was good and everything went perfectly fine, just liked you said." He said walking in "I see that coco is gone, what happened to him?"  
"Your remember his old family? they took him back."  
" That's wonderful!" He said standing behind the counter  
"if you work anymore I'll have to pay ya for over time" he joked " ha, well wouldn't that bad" I joked back  
" you go get yourself some dinner you hear? I don't you going all day without food" he said handing me my paycheck.


	3. Chapter 3-interview

This will definitely get her off my mind! Just a simple interview and then off to find the "missing celeb"  i open the tall brown door and enter the living room.  
"Sorry I'm late, I slept past my alarm!" I say smiling  
"Your fine, we came earlier than expected." A young reporter says "So shall we begin?"   
"Sure, were do I sit?" I ask as I step around all the wires and camera's etc.   
"Right here, on the middle cushion." She points at the white couch.   
"Got it" I stumbled over to where she pointed  
"James,Are we ready?" She ask a young male who was messing with the lights  
"Give me a minute.....Aaand done!" He says in a little excited tone   
"Great! Ok George is the camera ready?" She turns around and looks over at the other male   
"Y...yeah...." He says quietly   
"Ok I'm ready at my front, let's get the camera rolling!" She says walking over to sit across to me   
"3-2-1- go!" George signals  
"Hello and welcome back to gossip magazine! Were we spill the tea on the biggest celebrities! Today were interviewing the one and only Zander Miccoy!" 

The camera turns to me   
"Welcome Mr.Miccoy! How are you doing today?"

"Thank you, I'm doing good, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing good ,thank you. Now you don't mind answering some questions do you?" 

"I don't mind." 

"Great! Many people want to know, how come we never see your parents at any of your concert's?"

"You never see my parents because they are in jail." 

"May I ask how they ended up there?"

"My mother is in jail for doing drugs and my father is a story I rather not tell" 

"When did she start doing drugs?" 

"Ever since I was Little."

"Interesting, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child" 

"Do you have any famous childhood friends?

" Just 1"

"Who are they and are you still friends?"

"Her name is Audrey and yes we are still friends"

"Do you have any non famous friends?" 

"I used to but it's been a while since I've talked to them" I nervously mess with my hands 

"Did something happen?"

"Well they moved away at a young age so I don't even know if we're still friends" I smile 

"If you could would you go see them?" 

"Definitely! If I only knew where they lived" 

She looks at her comrades with an questing look. "Last question, are you doing any new movies?"

"Yes actually, Im in the movie 'PastLives' "

"That's wonderful! Sadly we ran out of time" 

" Oh its fine" I get up to shake her hand 

"We'll see you soon!" She shakes my hand.

"And cut!" Her friend says as they turn off the camera.   
"We'll be out of your way soon" she says as she starts picking up cable cord's  
"Just take your time" I head off towards the door  
"Hey, Zander I think I know where Lilly might be" Audrey says walking in   
I panicked, she wasn't aloud to be here! "Uum lead the way!" I ran over and pushed her out the door  
"Is that Audrey ling?!" The magazine people say excitedly  
Crap! They saw her.  
"Miss ling can we get a interview with you please!"   
"Uum sure...." Audrey looks at me with some confusion "Lilly might be at her mother's house, if you can just go and see for me? Thanks!" Audrey walks away putting her phone in her back pocket.  
Great! I'm stuck with finding Lilly alone! I take my phone out and call Mac.  
" Hey Mr.Mac! Can I get a ride to Lilly's mother's house please?" "Uh-huh, yep I'll wait, thanks!"   
I hang up my phone and walk to back door.


End file.
